


Neon Lights, Mysterious Rescue

by ashyluka



Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, Human Trafficking, Mentions of Rape, Mysterion is amazing, Not between the pairing, Rescue, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tammy doesn't deserve what i put her through, What Have I Done, mentions of physical abuse, sexual exploitation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyluka/pseuds/ashyluka
Summary: Mysterion rescues Tammy Warner from sex trafficking, and she repays him when he shows her the love she never knew was real. Little does she know, he's the same person as Kenny.





	1. Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, for I have sinned.

****

Here he was, the famous masked vigilante of South Park. Another night spent in on the streets, looking for crime.

Of course, he would find himself inside the strip club this time around. He was twenty-one, the cops in this town were still idiots, and he went from fighting menial criminals as a child, to taking on the bigger (and much more dangerous) ones, such as the local mafia.

The lights were bright, the air smelled like cigarettes, smoke lingered above him. Poles were ahead of him, situated on high surfaces. Gorgeous girls danced on them, while others walked around near him in skimpy cocktail dresses, offering drinks to the gentlemen (as well as women) who came for the show.

Mysterion wasn’t interested in any of this, not this time. Had it been any other time, perhaps. But this time? No, he was here for important business.

He was here to keep an eye on one stripper in particular, one very gorgeous, tall, curvy brunette. 

He had had a thing for her when they were kids, but she at some point in time ended up vanishing from his life and everyone else's. 

Rumor was that she was forced into this business, forced into being a stripper. That she had been trafficked soon after middle school by an older boy who had taken advantage of her.

And Mysterion had a  _ very huge _ problem with this. Sure, he loved sex as much as the next person, but people who  _ force  _ others into it, who  _ sell _ others and their bodies against their will, he was going to fuck them up without even giving warnings.

Now, had she chosen to do this, then there would be no problem. But there was a problem here, and he could see it clearly ahead of him from where he sat hidden in the background.

This was going to end for her, and she would become safe, if it was the last mission he had in life.

* * *

****  
  
She was tired, bags underneath her eyes, her hair unkept, and bruises clearly in view around not only her neck, but as well as her arms.

Tammy Warner was not here by choice, and now it was Mysterion’s job and his job alone to rescue her from this.

Of course, she didn’t know this. She wasn’t even aware he was watching her.

Or that this was, in reality, Kenny McCormick. Her first, real boyfriend, the one she crushed on in elementary school.

She couldn’t remember anymore how this began, all she knew by now was she was used to being exploited. It had happened since childhood, it wasn’t new to her. 

Other girls who stripped with her, who weren’t employed by the pimp that Tammy had, often told her to leave him.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to, but she was afraid of what would happen if she did. She had been under his wing for so now, that while she held a deep hatred for him, she knew she had nowhere else to go. Her family didn’t care, she didn’t have any close friends.

All she had was memories of before things got bad, and dreams of what life she could possibly hold if by some miracle, she could leave this behind her.

She loosely grinded against the pole, dropping to the floor in a shimmy as she looked out into the crowd of men. Pigs, in her opinion. Her gaze was not focused anywhere particular, but she knew where the eyes of these hungry, lust-filled customers lain. 

Shutting her eyes, head turned to the side, she tried her best to drown out the background noise of wolf whistles, the beat of the bass of the music chosen for her to dance to, as she arched her back where she laid now on the floor, hips gyrating.

_ You can get through this. It’s only another night, he said no customers tonight. He’s not gonna come by, Tammy, he told you to go straight home after this. Keep it together.  _ She thought to herself, continuing her routine.

It felt as if it dragged forever. As if it was never going to end. But finally,  _ finally _ , after tips had been thrown onto her platform and the music ended, she finally got her que to leave as another one of the girls came onto the stage.

Hurrying behind the curtains to grab her robe, she headed to the dressing room to finally sit down for the first time in hours before she had to head back to the apartment she shared with her pimp.

It felt so good to sit in this seat, to prop her legs up and let her head loll back onto the chair’s armrest. Her eyes felt tired, so tired that she wasn’t aware of the fact she fell asleep from exhaustion almost immediately from the moment she sat down.

* * *

****  
  
  


“TAMMY. Where the fuck have you been?! You stupid bitch! You know you’re supposed to go back home, and do what I say when I tell you to! What were you planning to do here, huh? I go out looking for you to find you  _ still _ here, fast fucking asleep, when you should be at home where you belong, _ with me _ . You don’t have this sort of freedom, you’re just a fucking whore and that’s all you’ll ever be, a useless fucking whore, and  _ you’re mine _ . Don’t you ever fucking forget that!” A familiar voice screamed into her ear.

Tammy was quick to jump awake, arms out in front of her in defense. She knew it wouldn’t prevent punishment, but she wasn’t sure if she was alone with just him, or if any other girls were still here. It was a bad move for her to make, but she didn’t want anybody else to walk in and see her accept what was going to come.

The lights in the night club were dimmed, the most she could assume is that the owner (who turned a blind eye to her and the obvious situation she was in) was still somewhere, but he didn’t care.

Nobody cared about her. He was right. 

She couldn’t stop the sniffles that began, and the steady flow of tears, as she began to apologize, words coming out as if she was speaking tongues.

“I’m so sorry sir, I won’t do it again, I didn’t mean to! I-I was tired, I made lots of tips tonight, please,  I won’t ever do it again, please, don’t, I promise sir, I promise I won’t ever do this again! Please, please, plea---”

A loud smack was heard as he hit her straight across the face, blood drawn from the intensity of it. She shook now, prepared for more of the impact that was undeniably going to come. One slap always meant more, and more could mean anything from being hit, to being raped. She had no say in punishment, it was what it was. 

“Don’t you ever shut the fuck up? Stop apologizing, you slut. You can’t make up for this, we’re going home, and I’m bringing Francis back in for your punishment. This is the last fucking straw, Tammy. I’ve heard from my sources what other girls here have been telling you, you’re never going to leave me. You’re my best selling girl, why would I ever let you go? You’re never going anywhere as long as I’m alive.” He hissed and spat into her face, his hands balled into her hair, lifting her head up roughly as to look him directly into the face. 

Out of fear, she looked him in the eyes, nodding quickly. Her lip was split from the smack to her face earlier, and she was still trembling.

But just as quickly as she looked at him, she noticed someone else from the corner of her eye.

Dressed in a black suit, purple hood on, face hidden from his forehead to just above his nose. He stood in the doorway, he had been so silent that she didn’t notice his presence until she felt his eyes on her...except these eyes weren’t hungry, they were worried.

All it took was one look, one pleading look that she gave him, and she knew whoever this stranger was, they were not going to leave her like this.

“Where the fuck are you looking, girl? Nobody is here for you---”


	2. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written almost all of this in the span of one night lol.

“Wrong. You’re far from alone, asshole.”

A rough voice echoed from behind them both. Mysterion was disgusted with the sight he had witnessed. He had grown up witnessing abuse on the daily from his father towards his mother, and he had seen such situations in movies, but never in his life did he think that he would witness this in real life, with a person he knew...and with someone who he considered their life over.

The man sneered at Mysterion, letting go of Tammy and shoving her backwards onto the floor as he stepped towards Mysterion.

“What the fuck do you want, Mr. Batman wannabe? You saw nothin’, and you’re gonna say nothin’. She’s mine, and I can do what I want with her. Here, take her tips. Trust me, you don’t want her. She’s only good for a good fuck, would that interest you for your silence?” He mocked towards the hero, shoving his wad of cash onto his chest.

Mysterion grit his teeth, anger rising in his chest. He was quick to shove the money back at him, roughly.

"You’re a sick fucker. Women aren’t possessions,  _ people aren’t possessions.  _ And this fucking ends tonight, you’re leaving Tammy Warner. You’re letting her go, you aren’t going to hold her captive like this any longer, you got it?” He said lowly, staring the man straight into the face.

The man’s sneer quickly turned into a mocking smile, as he burst out laughing, beginning to circle Mysterion as if he was a hawk circling his prey. 

“Oh yeah? Sure man, whatever you say. Totally, I’m just gonna let this whore out onto the streets, I’m gonna let go of my best seller. You say people aren’t possessions, and yet she’s still here, huh? Still letting me do what I want with her? Maybe she likes it, have you ever thought about that, Superman?  _ She likes it _ .” He spat out, pulling out a gun from the back of his pocket, pointing it straight at Mysterion.

Mysterion was quicker than him though. The minute he had the nerve to spit out that she “liked this”, he was done listening to this fucker. He had his arms around his neck quick in a headlock, elbowing him in the side hard enough to get him to drop the gun, and proceeded to kick it towards Tammy.

Looking up at her, grip tightened on the man as he struggled, and he spoke up calmly. “I know you don’t want this life, Tammy. I’m here to help you, I’m not going to hurt you. But you have to make a decision now. Do you want to stay with him, do you want me to leave? Or would you like this fucker to be dead, and you to be free, free to make your own choices? No one’s going to hurt you as long as I have my eyes on you.”

 

* * *

 

Tammy shook as she watched this sight unfold in front of her. What should she do? All she could do was tremble as she slowly reached out in front of her to take the gun. She didn’t do anything with it, only held onto it, staring at her rescuer with a look of mixed emotions.

She felt confusion, shock, wonder, amazement, fear, glee. All at once. But something about the look of sincerity in his baby blue eyes spoke to her. In fact, they were quite familiar, but she couldn’t place how.

With a shaky breath, she stared him in the eyes, ignoring the grunts of anger and attempts of escape from her long-time abuser, “All I ask is for you to tell me your name first, and then yes, please, I don’t want to stay with him anymore. I don’t care what you do to him, just, I want to go home...even if I don’t know where home is.” She said softly, wiping at her face with one hand. Makeup was smeared now, both by tears and blood, but she didn’t care.

“Mysterion. Call me Mysterion.” He said gently, before turning his head to nod towards the gun that still was gripped in her free hand.

“I need you to do one thing for me, Tammy. Point it at him. Don’t worry about me being right here, point it at this fucker, and it will all be over. Don’t worry about getting in trouble, don’t worry about the law. Nobody’s gonna miss him, and with my name attached to this, nobody will lay a hand on you, and nobody will punish you or me.” He murmured, voice still eerily calm despite the intensity of the situation.

She tensed up at the thought, tensed up at the idea of straight up  _ murder _ . But at the same time, Tammy wouldn’t lie, she had thought many times of revenge against him, and him alone. Her pimp...no,  _ her abuser _ , he had stolen more from her than her childhood had. And right now, she was tired. She was exhausted. Her light had gone out, and here was this stranger, who came out of nowhere, who reignited her will to not only live, but was giving her the chance to get out.

Who was this guardian angel? 

She knew this was not the time though to question that, let alone how he knew her name, but she knew this was her last chance to get out...and for good.

Her voice wobbled as she spoke up one last time, before aiming the gun towards her abuser.

“Fuck you, I’m not worthless. Fuck you for taking away my life, fuck you for taking me away from my right to an education, fuck you for taking me away from my family and friends, fuck you for hurting me and other girls before me. You aren’t hurting me anymore.” Her voice had risen, all but into a scream with the last words she spoke, fingers laying on the trigger as she aimed it at his head.

Mysterion had loosened his grip enough on the man for him to speak up one last time, an ugly smile still on his face, 

“Too bad you’ve got nowhere to go, girl.”

That was the last straw for her, even if it was the truth.

**_Bang. Bang. Bang._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter playlist.  
> 1\. I Know Places by Taylor Swift  
> 2\. Never Too Late by Three Days Grace  
> 3\. In The Dark by teZATalks  
> 4\. Young and Menace by Fall Out Boy  
> 5\. This is America by Childish Gambino  
> 6\. Fighter by Christina Aguilera

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this chapter to the following playlist.
> 
> 1\. Cry Little Sister by Sisters of Mercy  
> 2\. Unholy by Hey Violet  
> 3\. Home by Nickelback (Don't judge me)  
> 4\. Taste by Betty Who  
> 5\. Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy  
> 6\. Give You What You Like by Avril Lavigne


End file.
